Corpse Party Alternate
by ThePurpleNinjaOfTelekinesis
Summary: Seiko Shinohara and friends had gotten sent to Heavenly Host after a failed attempt at the Sachiko Ever After charm. She travels through the haunted school, trying desperately to find her friends. What she finds is to her disliking. (remake of Corpse Party Blood Covered: Repeated Fear. Seiko as the Main Character, with new groups and new deaths.)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello, All ^_^ thank you so much for reading my story! i'll try to update as often as i can! follow me on watt pad to see updates quicker (swagohara)

* * *

><p>Seiko rubbed her head as she sat up, scanning her surroundings. This sure as hell didn't look like her classroom. She got up and fell right back down. "Dammit... I must have hurt my Ankle from the fall," she said looking above her. There wasn't even a hole or anything that they could have fallen down from. While she was scanning the room she noticed two bodies laying near her. She smiled and got up, limping over to them. She knelt down and started to shake the two bodies. "Mochida!" She exclaimed, shaking Satoshi frantically while Yuka lay on top of him. "Onii-Chan? Seiko-Chan? Where are we?" She asked, sitting up with her brother. The brunette looked at Seiko, awaiting an answer. "Why are you looking at me? I dunno!" She exclaimed, sitting back in defeat. Satoshi sighed. "Shinohara..." Yuka was already up and about, looking at something that was on the wall. "Onii-Chan... It says this is 'Heavenly Host Elementary' " she looked up at both Seiko and Her brother of whom had their eyes wide open. They both lightly pushed her out if the way, to get a better look. "I-isn't that the s-school Shinozaki said was where Kisaragi now is?" Satoshi asked, stuttering. Seiko giggled at the boy's fear. "Yep! But... It was destroyed over like 50 years ago... So we can't be there!" Seiko admitted, looking at the broken floor boards. "I just wonder how Naomi is... If she even is here... I hope she isn't alone. She doesn't do very well alone and-" Satoshi cut her off with a pat on her head. "Nakashima is fine, she's a tough girl. I'm sure she's with someone anyways," He reassured her. Yuka held onto Satoshi's pant leg, trying not to cry. Satoshi patted his younger sisters head. "It's alright, Yuka..." He said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down. Seiko just smiled at their sibling relationship, oh how it reminded her of the kids. They were probably starving by now... "Uh, Mochida... We should probably start looking for an exit!" She exclamed, trotting over to the door. Satoshi picked Yuka up and walked over to his brunette friend. "Alright, Shinohara, let's go." He exclaimed taking off with Yuka in his arms. "Onii-Chan... I don't like it here..." She said, her lips quivering. Seiko turned around to the middle schooler and smiled. "Don't worry, Yuka-Chan! Seiko here will help you make it out of here! That's a promise!" She exclaimed. Yuka nodded and smiled. "Arigato... Seiko-Chan!" She hopped down from her brothers arms and walked beside him. Satoshi smiled. Seiko really was one whom could fix a broken smile. In literally any situation. He was glad she was able to help Yuka gain some confidence, he really didn't want to carry her all the way around the school.<p>

After searching in and out of various classrooms, they had still come to find nothing. "Well... Here is the last room in the corridor.." Satoshi pointed out, as Seiko opened the door. "Aw, Don't be so afraid, Mochida-Kun!" She exclaimed, walkin in the room. On her way in, she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She took a step back and accidentally bumped into Satoshi. "Shinohara, what's the matter?" Seiko lifted her hand as she pointed to the dead body on the ground. "Please tell me that's fake!" Satoshi looked over the brunettes shoulder and almost fell backwards. "I-I uh... Can't tell from here..." Seiko turned around and looked at him, the brim of her eyes filled with tears, for a reason Satoshi would never understand. "You're the dude! Go find out for me!" She said to him, watching him cower away. She sighed. "Am I going to have to do everything here?" She said to herself as she walked up to the bones. She gulped. "Y-yep..." She said, backing away. "SHINOHARA!" Satoshi called out to her. Before she knew it, she had begun to loose her footing, and almost fell into one of the many holes in the ground. She fell flat on her but. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, holding onto her ankle. "My ankle is a bit sore..." She tried to stand up but immediately fell back down. Satoshi and Yuka quickly ran over to her. "Seiko-Chan! Are you ok?" Yuka asked, majorly concerned. Seiko giggled and put her hand on the younger girls head, ruffling her hair. "I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She reassured her. "You're leg is really swollen. This is an elementary school... So we are going to have to find an infirmary somewhere... You can lean on my for the time being." Satoshi stated, helping her up. Seiko smiled and gave his arm a punch. "Thanks, Mochida!" She exclaimed, putting her arm around his neck. Yuka smiled. "Onii-chan, you're so nice..." She said, grabbing onto his pant leg. "Especially considering she's your riva-" Satoshi held his finger up to his mouth and shushed her. Seiko narrowed her eyes at him and pinched his cheek. "So, you told your sister that we were rivals for Naomi's love, now did you!" She laughed. "At least now I know you like her back!" Seiko teased, even thought it really hurt her deep inside. "N-no! It's nothing like that!" Satoshi stuttered, almost running into another corpse. The three looked up to see a flesh and blood staining one of the walls of the school. "Eek!" Yuka screamed, hiding behind her brother. "Oh my god... What he fuck is this?! Is this some sort if crewel joke?" Seiko asked aloud. "I think I'm gonna be sick! It's like someone threw them all the way from the other side of the room!" He exclaimed, making Seiko look in that direction. "Oh, hey , look! The infirmary is right over there!" Seiko said, yanking on Satoshi's hand. Satoshi reached out for Yuka. "Come on, Yuka, we'll take a quick rest in the infirmary!" Satoshi said, trying to sound as comforting as he could be for Yuka's sake.

Seiko opened the door with ease, limping towards the bed. "Wow... These beds are a lot cleaner than one would think..." She said as she plopped down on one. Yuka walked over to her and sat down. "Seiko-Chan..." Yuka asked, looking up at he brunette. "Hm?" Seiko asked, looking down. "Why are you so nice to my Onii-Chan? I mean, I know you like Naomi, and so does he... But doesn't it bother you?" She asked, perplexedly. "Well... Even though we may love the same girl, he's still one of my friends! Besides, I really like teasing him about it!" She giggled, looking over to the boy, whom was now reading something he found on the floor. "Hey... Shinohara..." He said, approaching her. "Look at this..." He handed her the piece of news paper. She quickly skimmed through it as her eyes widened in disbelief. "This... This is unreal. Why would someone do that?" She asked, looking up at him. He seemed to have cooled down a bit, he wasn't so jumpy anymore. "I don't know... But half of it is gone and that can't be good..." He exclaimed, pushing back his hair. Seiko nodded. "How did this all happen?" She asked, trying to get up but quickly falling back down. "Ow..." She winced. Satoshi walked over and took a look at the brunettes now swollen ankle. "That doesn't seem good... Oi, Yuka... Come help your brother with Shinohara's leg." He asked, waving her over. Yuka nodded and quickly started gathering supplies.

"Wow... Thanks, Mochida! This feels a whole lot better!" She smiled moving her ankle around. Yuka giggled. "Onii-Chan always helps me when I get hurt! So he's practically a pro!" She blushed, looking over to see Satoshi put the stuff away. Seiko giggled. "Looks like Naomi has an obstacle in order to get to Mochida-Kun~" she elaborated and smirked. "Hm? What was that, Seiko-Chan?" Yuka asked, only to receive a giggle. "Oh nothing, just talking to myself." Seiko exclaimed as she laid down on the bed. It was actually pretty comfortable, to say the least.

"Yuu and the others must be starving by now..." Seiko said, breaking the silence that had started to envelop them. Yuka tilted her head. "HM? Who's that, Seiko-Chan?" Yuka asked, moving closer to Seiko. "Oh, Yuu is my Younger brother! He's only 9 so he really can't cool for himself yet, and my dad doesn't get home until really late... I'm basically the house keeper!" She smiled as she looked over to Satoshi. She just shook her head. What in the name of hell was he doing? "Hey. Mochida!" Satoshi looked over to Seiko. "Oh. What's up?" Seiko shrugged. "Nothing, why are you over here spacing out?" She asked, curiously. "Oh. I'm just... Thinking about mom. She must be worried sick..." Seiko sighed. "Don't worry... Naomi's fine. I'm sure she's trying to find you as we speak..." Seiko exclaimed, forcing a smile. Satoshi gulped, he was really predictable, and it probably just made Seiko upset. 'I_ can't be thinking if myself now... She has it much worse than I do... Not to mention her mom disappeared years ago..." _Seiko smiled as Satoshi just sighed. Just then, Satoshi felt Yuka tug on his sleeve. "U-Uh... Onii-Chan... I um... Lost my paper scrap from the charm..." She looked down, ashamed that she could be so careless. "Yuka..." Satoshi started, putting his hand on his forehead. "You've got to be more careful..." Seiko limped over to the two and giggled. "It's fine, everyone makes mistakes! Why don't you guys go look for it? I'll stay here and wait for you guys to come back!" She smiled, even though she knew it was a bad idea. Satoshi bit his lip. "Shinohara... Are you sure? I really don't think it's safe leaving you here... Alone, for that matter..." He exclaimed, watching her laugh. "don't worry about it, Mochida! I'll be fine, if anything I'll scream really loud, kay?" Satoshi nodded as he grabbed Yuka's hand and walked out, hesitating a bit.

Seiko let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in. She scoffed. "As if you'd do anything, pussy..." She covered her mouth. Did she really just say that? "Calm down Seiko... It's just the school getting to you..." That's when the lights in the Infirmary went out and a black spirit poped up. "s a c - . . ." It said, slowly moving closer towards Seiko. Seiko stepped back, only to fall over in pain from her ankle. She was frozen in her position on the ground. It's like none of her body was responding to anything it was saying. Seiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she screamed as she tried lifting herself up, only to come face to face with the spirit. It slowly started to engulf her. Was this really the end? No. She had to make it out! She had to see Naomi! "SATOSHI!" She screamed, actually using his first name. She ran to the door, which was completely covered in hair. "What the fuck!" She exclaimed, trying the best she could to rip it off, it didn't seem like it was possible, but she did it. She fell out the door and landed right on her bad ankle. However, she pushed herself up and began running as fast as she could. "SATOSHI!" She cried out again, as she heard foot steps running toward her. "SHINOHARA!" He screamed, running up to her. She just couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she grabbed his shirt and just let it all out. Satoshi and Yuka were both very surprised by this. Seiko had always been the strong one, now here she was, bawling her eyes out. "Seiko-Chan..." Yuka sympathised, hugging the older girl around her waist. "It's ok now, we're back." Seiko lifted her head from Satoshi's chest and nodded. "Shinohara... Why were you crying? Are you alright?!" Seiko looked away. "I'm... Okay... But when I was in the infirmary, some black mist attacked me, I thought I was dead, but I got out, and probably broke my ankle... I can't stand on it..." She said, wiping her eyes. Satoshi bit his lip. "I knew we shouldn't of left you alone..." He said, helping her stand up, she winced, almost falling back down. "Oh, sorry, Shinohara..." He apologised. She just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Just help me up." She said, holding her arms out. He helped her up and then lifted her onto his back. He took a deep breath. '_Don't think of the boobs on your back right now, Satoshi_!' He thought to himself. Yuka Tugged on his pant leg. "Onii-Chan... Yuka heard something over his way... Can we go see?" Seiko smiled. "Onwards, Mochida!" She said, pointing the the direction Yuka wanted to go. "We're off to Save _my_ Naomi!"

* * *

><p><strong>fucking long ass chapter. Holy shit XD<strong>

**Ok so I hope you liked it! I'm pretty proud of this, and I know this is flog to be a great series! So stay tuned my Shinibooties!**

**Kisses from Nicole~**


	2. Chapter 2

"S-Shinozaki... Please calm down..." Naomi said, shaking a bit. She had been trying to calm down the pigtailed girl for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only 5 minutes. Slowly, but surely, the sobbing subsided which took a load off of Naomi's chest. Ayumi lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Nakashima..." She said with a week smile.

"SATOSHI!"

The two girls stood up, both hearing Seiko's voice call out. "Seiko?!" Naomi exclaimed, taking off up the nearest staircase. "H-hey! Nakashima! Wait for me!" Ayumi screamed running after the brunette.

Once up the stairs, Ayumi fell to her knees in attempt to catch her breath. "Nakashima! Wait for me next time!" She said, but no one answered. Ayumi stood up. "Nakashima?" She called out again, walking down the hall. She saw Naomi standing near something, but couldn't really make out what it was. As she grew closer, she saw Naomi standing near a couple of dead bodies. Ayumi's eyes widened. There were two, they both seemed close in age and had their eyes gauged out, the eyes were neatly laid out next to them, signifying that who ever did this planed it. It was no accident. "Ayumi... Let's get away before I throw up..." Naomi said, walking away fast. Ayumi followed behind, holding her forehead. There was something familiar about them... But she couldn't excatly put her finger on it.

The two girls quickly walked back down the stairs. "That was defintaly Seiko before... But where is she?" Naomi said, she was absolutely desperate to find her best friend. Ayumi held her finger to her chin. "Well, she did call out Mochida-Kun's name... Maybe she was with him..." Ayumi said, thinking intently. Naomi nodded. "I hope she's ok... She called out like she was afraid... Oh.. Wait didn't that spirit we encountered say something about us being in closed spaces?" Naomi asked, catching up to the class rep. Ayumi nodded. "Yeah... It's possible that they're in a different space than us..." Ayumi turned around to face Naomi. "Quick, off topic question... I know you like Mochida-Kun... But then why are you much more worried about Shinohara?" Ayumi asked. Naomi flinched and her cheeks started to flush. "W-well... It's just that... You know... He's a guy and he can take care of himself and... It's not like Seiko can't but... I don't know ok!" Naomi said, storming off in front of her. Ayumi just giggled. 'It's ok, Nakashima... Tell me... Tell me everything..." Ayumi smirked and skipped over after the taller girl.

After what seemed like wondering around forever, the two girls finally came across a key. "Infirmary key?" Ayumi studied the key closely. Naomi gulped. "S-Shinozaki..." Naomi pointed to the floor, there was a price of paper there. "That wasn't there before... Was it?" Ayumi questioned as she picked it up. She skimmed over the torn up parchment and her eyes widened. Naomi looked over her shoulder. "What does it say?" She asked. Ayumi quickly shoved it into her pocket. "Some weird shit I can't understand." She said, making Naomi raise her eyebrow. "Whatever..." She said as they continued walking.

They slipped the key into the infirmary's lock and stepped inside. Ayumi walked right back out. "My head feels like it's going to explode if I stay in there... I'll stay here and keep watch..." Ayumi said as Naomi rolled her eyes and looked around. "Gihh ih bahh..." Naomi sighed. "Shinozaki, cut the crap already!" She exclaimed as she turned around. She was face to face with a boy with an unearthly blue glow about him. "NAKASHIMA! DONT LOOK HIM IN THE EYES! " Ayumi screamed. Naomi quickly shut her eyes. Ayumi then ran in and grabbed the girl, paralyzed with fear. "NAKASHIMA?!" Ayumi screamed, watching the girl open her eyes. She wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl, almost pushing her over. Ayumi grabbed her. "Naomi... Calm down... You're fine..." She held up some holy water. "I knew this would come in handy... It's from that famous blogger, Naho Saenoki..." Naomi stood up. "Thank god for her." "That bitch..." They both turned their heads. There, stood a girl with wavy brown hair, she was covered with dirt. "Who are you?" Naomi asked as Ayumi stepped forwards. "Sayaka... Ooue... Saenoki-Chan's best friend, and radio hostess..." Sayaka nodded. "Naho... She doesn't care about anyone but her stupid mentor... She brought me here and just left me alone! How could she do that to me?" She wiped her eyes. Ayumi walked over to her. "Ooue-chan... I'm sure she didn't mean to..." Sayaka raised her head. "She's the reason you're here right now... She posted the wrong form of the charm on the Internet and now hundreds apon hundreds of school kids are dying. She wanted more people for his 'experiment' " she said. Naomi's eyes widened, so did Ayumi's. " But... Why would she-" "because she's selfish. Just... Be careful if you see her... I didn't want her to hurt anyone else..." The girl smiled at them weakly and then walked away. Naomi's mouth opened to say something, and then closed immediately. The look of disbelief on Ayumi's face broke Naomi's heart. "Shinozaki..." Naomi put her hand on her shoulder. Ayumi just stood there, the same look of disbelief on her face.

"Hey, Shinozaki..." Naomi said, picking up the nail puller that was on the floor. She turned around to face the blue haired girl, but she wasn't there. Naomi looked around a bit. "Shinozaki?!" She called out, as Ayumi exited a door. "There is something in here we could break with that..." Ayumi said in a voice far away from her own. Naomi just nodded and walked in with Ayumi. Naomi walked in and handed the nail puller to ayumi.

'Big mistake, Nakashima...'

As Naomi was expecting the glass shelf, she felt Ayumi come up behind her. "Shinozaki... Is there something wr-" before she could finish her sentence, Ayumi had already hit her over the head with the nail puller. Her eyes were a solid colour blue and she didn't look like herself at all. "I have some amazing things planes for you, Naomi..." She giggled as she dragged her out of the room, dropping Naomi's cell phone on the floor.

OH MY GOD GUYS IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! I HAVENT BEEN HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT FINALLY I GOT IT TO WHERE I WANT IT!

how did you like it? It only took me over a month to make XD

Ayumi lost her shit there too

Anyways, make sure you vote and comment if you like it, and share with your friends!

I'll try to make my updates like every week now on!

~ kisses from Nicole ~


End file.
